Meeting In The Wrong Order
by Colladore
Summary: Rose is traveling with the Doctor when Loki.. stumbles upon them. Now Rose is torned between two men, who will she choose? And how does Loki know who she is? Rated M for coming chapters
1. In The Darkness Round The Sun

**Meeting in the wrong order**

Every day is special when you travel with the Doctor and every day has something new and exciting in it. No matter how many times they visited new planets, it never grew boring. It was a magical thing, to follow the Doctor. Just being by his side made you feel special, and that's what he did to everyone he touched. And Rose was no exception.

The Doctor had saved her life that night when they met for the first time. When he grabbed her hand and shoved her to safety. But just as he had saved her life, she had saved his. Many times. They completed each other and always took care of one another. And she thought it would last forever. But things never do, do they?

Rose sat on the small couch inside of the TARDIS, watching the Doctor run around, stroking bits of the interior while pushing buttons and pulling levers. She couldn't help but giggle at his childish ways.  
"What?" The Doctor stopped his movements and looked at her, which only made her laugh instead, "What?" She tried to contain her laughter by covering her mouth, and that gave her a weird look from the Doctor. "What? Stop it." Rose took a deep breath and shook her head.  
"No, sorry. It's just me being silly, nothing to worry about." He raised an eyebrow and ran up to her,

"So, where do you want to go?" This time she smiled at him instead, "Cause I know this brilliant little place, just off the course of Celtic. There's this great little café around a corner, we could go there, if you'd like." He reached out for her hand and she took it, standing up beside him.

"I'd love to, Doctor." They smiled at each other for a moment before he released her hand and resumed his running. Rose leaned back into the rail and breathed out. She loved traveling with him, and she loved him.

There was a loud crash and the whole TARDIS shook. Rose suddenly found herself on the floor of the TARDIS, her head flung towards the Doctor.

"What the hell was that?" The Doctor stood up with a confused look, he face the screen and clicked one of the buttons.

"But that's impossible, we're in flight." He whispered to himself as his eyes fell on the TARDIS door. Rose slowly rose from the floor.

"What, Doctor? What's happened?" The Doctor ignored her and continued staring at the door. With determination Rose marched over to the doors, before opening them she turned back to look at the Doctor. They're eyes met and they nodded in union. Without a word she grabbed the handle and pulled them open.

Rose jumped back as a large man fell into the blue box and landed on the floor in front of her.

"Hurry up and pull him." The Doctor said by her side, she had no idea how he had gotten to her side so fast, but she only accepted the help she got. Together they pulled the large man inside and shut the doors after him. Rose let her hands fall to her sides as she inspected the man. He was large, extremely large, and dressed in armor. Broken and bruised. His eyes were tightly shut, as if he were afraid to open them, his black hair hung around his face tightly. She turned to the Doctor for answers, but all she saw was fear. He was as frightened as she was. The man moaned loudly and slowly turned his face towards them.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rose whispered, she felt anger flush in her when she noticed how weak her voice sounded. She met his eyes and all she found was despair. Her eyes turned back to the man on the floor again, in the time she had looked away he had gained enough strength to sit up. The man's eyes met hers and he grinned.

"You ask for my name when you've shared my bed?" Rose raised an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor.

"What is going on?" She took a step towards the Doctor, to stand in the way of the man on the floor. "You tell me now, Doctor. I can see that you know this man, it's written all over your face. Tell me who he is!" The Doctor finally looked at her, only he didn't actually look at her, but through her.

"Loki."

There was a pause as Rose thought it through, and she couldn't help the small panic laugh that escaped her lips as her brain finally connected it.

"Loki? As in the God of Mischief?" Her eyes went back to Loki's and the man's grin had turned even broader than before.

"Remember me yet, little wolf?"

* * *

**So guys, what did ya' think?**


	2. Cause It Comforts Me

**I am so terribly sorry for the long wait. I don't know what happened. I've re-written this chapter like 20 times and I'm still not pleased. But I decided to put this one up because, well. I couldn't handle re-writing it again. Cause no matter what I did, I just hated it. And it's still really short, which I also hate, but I hope you like it. **

* * *

**2**

"_Remember me yet, little wolf?"_

Rose took a step backwards, away from the Doctor and Loki.

"Why do you call me that?" Loki's grin disappeared from his lips.

"That is what you are, after all." She shook her head.

"No, I was. I'm not anymore." Loki's laughter echoed throughout the TARDIS,

"You are what you are, Bad Wolf, and all you can do is accept it." She didn't know what to do. He couldn't possibly know about Bad Wolf, it was impossible. Rose looked away from them in a try to clear her thoughts. She would've known if he had been there, with the time vortex running through her mind she would have seen him. But she had no memory of him. Rose bit her tongue, playing with it as she usually did when her mind was elsewhere. Even if he cloaked himself in some way, she still would have seen him. So how did he know?

"Do not touch me, you puny human." He growled as the doctor tried to help him up, Rose glanced back at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"He's not." She said, which earned her a stare or two. "Human, I mean. He's not human. I am." Loki laughed painfully as he stood up, leaning against a pillar.

"Stop telling lies, little wolf." Rose was about to tell him off when he hushed her, "I am in no condition to argue, let me rest and I shall recover some of my dignity." The doctor shrugged and walked off, leaving her alone with him.

"Fine." She started walking up the stairs and looked behind her at Loki, who was still leaning against the pillar, "Are you coming?"

Slowly they made their way forward and after some time they arrived at the spare rooms. Loki, being a few steps behind, had to stop and breathe. His ribs were definitely cracked, at least some of them, and one was crushing against his lung, which hurt like hell. But the rest was mostly bruises and smaller wounds. Nothing permanent. But he would need to heal himself using magic. After calming his pulse he finally walked up to the waiting woman.

"So, this will be your room for the night." She said, and just as she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm.

"Won't you join me?" He purred, unwillingly she shivered from his smooth voice and had to look away from his eyes. "I could use the company." Another shiver followed.

"No," She said lowly and faced him again. "I don't think you're in the right condition for that." And with a strength she didn't know she possessed, she pulled her arm out of his grip. "Good night." And with that, she stormed off.

Rose floated in the water, staring into the space above her. She followed the galaxies and counted the stars. Her mind wandered back and forth but no matter how hard she thought about it, she had no explanation for how he could know. There were only two people who knew about Bad Wolf, and she was one of them and the other was the doctor. Her eyes focused on a blue spot in space and she jumped out of the water. She could always ask him. Since he seemed to know a lot more than she did.

"Doctor?" She shouted, standing around the console board. "Doctor?" She shouted again, but with no answer. And she wouldn't go and search for him, cause she knew she'd only get lost. She sighed in defeat and walked back into her room.

In the night, Loki awoke. A low light was seen in the corner of his room and he sat up slowly, holding a protective hand over his ribcage. The light seemed to be burning with life as he inspected it. He jumped when it started humming, a soft tune that reminded him of a memory long ago. Against his will he fell down onto the bed and closed his eyes. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up, his body refused. Not long after he fell asleep, not noticing that the pain in his ribs slowly disappeared.

* * *

**Oh! And please! Please! Please! Give me some tips, what's going to happen next? Will the Doctor answer her questions? And why did he hide? Why does Loki know about Bad Wolf and what was that light? **

**What do you think?**

**Love - Sara**


	3. One Touch Will Be The End Of Me

**I beg forginess for the extremely late update, I've had such a writers block until today, I've rewritten the chapter about a hundred times but yesterday texican2436 read it and commented and she's been so much help to me. So ya'll have to thank her for getting this chapter!**

**So a HUGE shoutout to ****texican2436 for all her help!**

* * *

**3**

She awoke with a groan, nightmares had haunted her mind all night and she didn't get much sleep and her body protested painfully as she sat up in her bed. Nothing seemed to go her way lately. The last couple of week's bad luck had been following her like a shadow. At first it was just small things, like tripping and such, but now it had blown into a full out Karma's-a-bitch thing. There was a man in the TARDIS, who seemed to know her, who apparently had bedded her and she had no idea who he was. Rose rummaged her hands through her hair and groaned again,  
"Why should I ever get it easy?" She let herself fall back into the cushion and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Too much was going around in her head right now and none of it would ease her mind. It'd be better if she just got up, she wasn't going to fall asleep again sometime soon anyway.

"You're finally up and about, Rose!" She stared at the Doctor who seems to be radiating energy. He jumped around the console and pushed the buttons, smiling and giggling. Rose walked up the stairs and crossed her arms.  
"Doctor?" He raised his eyebrows to let her continue. "Last night, I looked for you, but I couldn't find you. Where were you?" He stopped whatever he was doing and smiled at her,

"Sleeping." He nodded slowly, "Yes, sleeping. Even Time Lords needs sleep." She looked down and shook her head, "I don't doubt it." She whispered to herself, "What, did you say something?" He shouted from across the room, but this time she let it go. He wasn't going to answer her questions anytime soon. "Cause I was thinking, maybe we'd go to that café today, since we didn't have the opportunity yesterday!"

With a frustrated sigh she sat down on the chair. Nothing seemed to go her way anymore. It was as if she was doomed with frustration. After agreeing to accompany the doctor rose finally asked what he clearly was trying to ignore. "So what do we do with this Norse God in the guest room?" She waited to see his reaction, but the doctor seemed to be more interested in the purple thing-a-ma-bob that was dangling from the console. So she decided to see if she could rile him up a bit. "Well I guess I could go take him breakfast in bed," she stood up and feigned confusion touching her finger to her lips, "I wonder if he sleeps in the nude?"

That got the Doctor's attention, because he knew that he did. "Uh Rose?" He stood up, looking at her with a slightly worried look, "I don't think that's a good idea, considering that the said man is wounded." That certainly got him riled up, she contained the small smile that was bubbling up. With her hands on her hips Rose turned to the doctor.

"Then he might need medical attention. We can't just let him die in there." With slow steps he walked up to her,

"Rose, I know you're worried but I want you to promise me not to go to him." The playful side of her disappeared and she let her arms fall to her sides.  
"Doctor, please. What aren't you telling me, what could possibly be so bad that you won't even talk to me about it." His hands found her shoulders and his eyes found hers.  
"Just promise me you won't go." She could see the pain in his eyes but he quickly regained his focus.  
"I promise, I do, but just tell me." A small smile curled his lips and he released her,  
"Good." And with that he walked away, completely ignoring her need for answers. Anger flashed her mind and she looked down at her fisted hands. Was she just supposed to accept that he completely ignored her, was she supposed to go along with it as if nothing had happened?

"There's no way in hell that I'm doing that," She muttered and with determination she walked up the stairs and towards the corridor with the extremely large Norse God.

He had been awake for quite some time, his hand was still clutching his now healed ribs in confusion. That light had reminded him of things long forgotten, memories he had chosen to bury deep within him to allow himself to grow. He flung his legs down to the floor and pulled on his discarded pants before standing up. Unconsciously he ran his fingers through his hair to pull it back and sighed. What had he gotten himself into? A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see a stunned little wolf staring at his bare chest, he couldn't help the wicked smile that filled his face as he balanced himself on his hip, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Do you like what you see?"

Rose shook her head to regain focus, she shouldn't be surprised that a God would have a perfect body. Those long legs, that wonderful bum and god, those muscles. She swallowed hard and looked up at his face, that smug smile plastered on his lips only annoyed her.  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before," She said, trying to regain her dignity somehow. A husky laugh filled the room and her heart fluttered for a second, and for a moment she felt something familiar run through her.  
"I doesn't seem that way." Loki took a few steps towards her and soon he was towering over her, she looked up, up and up until her eyes found his green ones. She hadn't noticed before how extremely green they were, she could almost get lost in them.  
"You sure are a giant." She said, covering her mouth. Damn, she'd said that out loud. The giant leaned down to get a closer look at her face and his hand found its way to her hair, twining her hair around his finger.  
"And you sure are small, little wolf." He whispered in her ear, once again an unwilling shiver found itself running down her spine. Her breathing shortened at his presence and a part of her wanted to lean into him, to be wrapped in his arms securely and blissfully. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Secure and bliss? From a stranger? With that she backed away from him, leaving him standing alone with his hand up.

"I was just going to check on you, but I can see you healed up fine." She said quickly, "And, erhm, well, we'll be landing soon and we can't just leave you alone in here." She looked around the corridor and then back to him, "So, get dressed and just follow this path," she pointed to her left, "And you'll find the main control room." She nodded slowly and hurried away. This was so unlike her.

He stood in the doorway, looking after her and sighed. His heart wouldn't still after being so close to her and his hand was still in the same position as when he touched her hair. He straightened up and let his hand fall to his side. Once again he crossed his arms, his mind deep in thought. She'd reacted to his touch, but she didn't remember him. All that time together and she had no memory of it, but even though her mind seemed to be unable to recall anything, her body certainly did.

* * *

(2013-03-06-01:00 AM)

**So, my cat just popped out 5 little kittens so I might have a harder time getting a new chapter up (again), but it's ongoing at least, but it's going to take a bit longer to get it up, cause these little monsters are the cutest, attention craving kittens I've ever seen. **


	4. I Must Be Running Out Of Luck

**So, this chapter is really short cause my imagination sucks too. But I'm going to try to be better at updating, which I know I'm not going to be, but I'll try at least and this chapter goes out to _Wallflower513_! Thanks guys for all of your support!**

* * *

**4**

Rose hadn't really given this a lot of thought, be she knew she couldn't just leave the God in the TARDIS, what if he'd done something to her? She shook her head and continued to walk down the strange path. The Doctor seemed content with having him with them, but she knew him well enough to see the small changes in his behavior. He was different and he seemed more guarded.

She could feel a humming pain starting in her temples and she rubbed the bridge off her nose to ignore it, "Doctor?" He tensed up even more in front of her, as if that was even possibly, before turning around, "This, café, that you were talking about, where is it?" The Doctor glanced towards the giant on Rose's right side before nodding,

"It's not that far, I think. It should be just around the corner." The tension that was building up between the three of them was ruining her day for no reason at all, and no matter what she tried to do about it, the two men wouldn't speak. No, they would just glare at each other, then give Rose a look before going back to ignore one another, and it annoyed her like crazy. No one was telling her what was going on, and the two idiots seemed uneager to answer all and any of her questions.

Rose nodded, agreeing with herself, she was certainly stupid and crazy for even thinking about it, but the only one who seemed willing to give her some answers were, in fact, the God. Her heart sped up at the thought of their last encounter. Would she be able to get anything out of him without losing control of herself?

The strange alien food that had been placed before her was something she'd never tried before. She looked up at the Doctor with a confused face,  
"What is this?" She asked, looking down at the mushy thing.  
"It's a delicacy here! I don't know the actual name of it, I'm afraid, but it really does taste great." Her smiled towards her, but the smile was lost on her part. Rose wrinkled her nose and grabbed it gently, lifting it up to her eyes to inspect it. Her eyebrows raised as the thing whooshed out air.

"Is it supposed to 'whoosh'?" Her voice sounded strange in her own ears. In the corner of her eye the large and handsome God straightened his back to study her.  
"Yes." His husky voice answered her, she jumped in her chair, not expecting him to answer.  
"Oh, okay." She said, finally biting down on the thing. Her mouth was filled with the delicious taste of vanilla, cinnamon and raspberry jam. The combination of the three was oddly good and she chewed slowly, enjoying how the content melted in her mouth. A small moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. She heard a low hum from the God beside her and opened her eyes to look at him, he was twirling an oversized cherry in his fingers, studying her for a second before going back to the cherry. His eyes were intense and a small smile faded his lips, "What is it?" Rose had to ask, intrigued by the reaction the god was showing from the cherry.  
"This reminds me of that birthmark you have," He stopped for a second and their eyes met. His emerald once deep with meaning, "the one on your left bum cheek." Rose's cheek's burned with embarrassment. He wouldn't know that unless he'd seen her naked. Panic slowly built up in her chest, making her breathing hard. He laughed and popped the cherry into his mouth. "Are you embarrassed, little wolf?"


End file.
